Origins Ch.8
---- Orgins Ch.8 ----"Lieutenant Quinten Sir!" Blanco turned around to find Jordan standing angrily behind him. "I don't understand, why didn't you take them all in? You know damn well he killed those innocent civilians in Damarion, I know you did. Why not prevent him from doing it again? Who knows he could be planning another raid as we speak!" Jordan flared. It was very hard to make him angry, honestly. He took life one step at a time and didn't care much about what people thought about how he did things. He was still one of the best Rune Knights there was, he didn't get here overnight. He mentally groaned. "I should've stayed home with Carly today. Playing wizard is better than this stress-a-thon." ''A scowl made a way to his face as he awaited an answer. "At ease, Lieutenant. Of course I knew he did it! Didn't you see his reaction to me talking about his so-called daughter?" Blanco explained calmly. Jordan stared in confusion. "But if you knew, why isn't he in chains right now? The Wizard Saints will be extremely displeased at our progress." he sighed in exasperation. "I am aware of that and I don't care. You won't be punished, I'll make sure of that." promised Blanco. "The only reason he's not with us is because of that young girl." "What does she have to do with anything? A criminal is a criminal! Hell, we should've taken her in with him for just being involved with him." Jordan scowled. Blanco stopped walking and turned to stare at the young man. Jordan paled. "''I really did it this time..." ''he mentally panicked. "S-Sir what I meant to say was-" he began his apology. "Lieutenant Strife, do you remember that time I sent you to Damarion to get in contact with the guild there?" Blanco asked in an oddly monotone voice. Jordan paused to think. "Yeah, they were very nice people. What about them?" he asked. "You noticed the people, correct? What did they look like?" Blanco continued his interrogation. Once again he paused to remember. "Hmm...Oh yes! They all had such dark hair but different colored eyes, kind of like a rainbow." he said as his mind was immediately filled with nostalgia. Damarion was truly a beautiful place in the spring time. If only he could go back and spend one more spring. He would even bring his younger sister so she could make flower crowns for the Wizard Saints. "Lieutenant Strife," he said as if he was speaking to a child. "Only people from Damarion have hair so dark, it's in our record hall." And with that he began walking to the carriage where they came from. Jordan's mind was blank as he stood there. Exactly three seconds passed and he finally came to the conclusion to why Abraham wasn't in jail where he belonged. "''His daughter is from Damarion...he killed her family that night..." Jordan ran to the carriage. "If he killed them all that night, why don't we go back and save her?" he shouted desperately as he opened it, scaring the coachman. Blanco shook his head. "I'm sorry but it is already too late. If she is in the guild then she has possibly become a member already. He is feeding her lies and teaching her Black Arts. There is nothing more we can do." he deadpanned. "So we just do nothing?" Jordan whispered. Blanco nodded. "That girl has clearly been through too much. If we arrest him now, she will have no family left. If they start killing again, we will return. Trust me." he swore. Jordan looked at his knees. He too had almost lost his family in a violent storm. He and his sister were lucky to be taken in by the Magic Council or they would have died several days after the storm. Jordan silently mourned his parents as he signaled for the coachman to take them back to Markia. Category:Storyline